1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self-propelled carts and more particularly to a device for pushing a disabled automobile or other large unpowered vehicle. Operators of gas stations and other automobile repair shops have always found it difficult to move disabled vehicles about their premises. A large disabled vehicle typically requires the time and efforts of three or more men to push it to a maintenance area for repair. Thus, particularly in smaller vehicle repair shops employing only one or two men, it is extremely difficult to move heavy disabled vehicles, and many injuries have resulted from attempts to do so. The present invention can push the heaviest of automobiles and, as it is operable by remote control, may be utilized by a single man who can seat himself within the disabled vehicle to steer it while it is being pushed by the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art pertinent to the present invention involves golf carts and similar self-propelled vehicles. Such carts, typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,621 issued on Oct. 10, 1965 to J. W. Seaman, for Self-Propelling Power Unit For Golf Bag Cart, are designed to travel long distances with low power output for use on golf courses. Additionally, the weight that is utilized to provide traction for the wheels of the device is primarily supplied by the weight of the device itself. Such carts are unsuited for pushing a heavy vehicle due to their low power output and their lack of sufficient weight for providing traction when pushing.
The instant invention in distinction to the golf carts typified by Seaman is designed for traveling short distances with a high-power output. It is best suited for use around a gas station or other vehicle repair shop where short distance pushing of heavy vehicles is required. The frame of the device is designed such that the weight of the pushed vehicle, in addition to the device's own weight, generates a significant portion of the tractive force necessary for its operation.
McRae, U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,833, issued Dec. 24, 1968, discloses a two-wheeled carriage, driven by an electrical motor, for pushing vehicles. It is constructed such that successively greater weight is transferred from the pushed vehicle onto the driving wheels of the carriage to increase traction for pushing the vehicle. In McRae, the weight transfer is accomplished by rotation of the carriage about the drive wheels. The weight of the vehicle is transferred in part to the carriage through a lifting arm positioned at a specified angle ahead of the pivoting point of the drive wheels. Although the McRae reference is directed to solving the problem where four to five persons are required to push a disabled vehicle, McRae is only a partial solution to the problem in that the number of persons required is merely reduced to two: one to manipulate the device and the second to steer the pushed vehicle. Further, the structure taught by McRae is expensive, heavy, and cumbersome, making it unsuitable for many markets and applications.
These problems of the McRae device are solved by the present invention which, in comparison with McRae, is operable by a single person and utilizes an inexpensive, lightweight, compact, and versatile construction. By the use of stabilizing means and relocation of electrical controls, the present invention permits a single person to operate the device while simultaneously operating the steering wheel of the pushed vehicle to effect steered movement of the vehicle.